<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Killing Two Birds by DenmarkStreetGutterClub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978871">Killing Two Birds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenmarkStreetGutterClub/pseuds/DenmarkStreetGutterClub'>DenmarkStreetGutterClub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book: The Silkworm (Cormoran Strike), F/M, Guilt, Smut, Strike is an arsehole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenmarkStreetGutterClub/pseuds/DenmarkStreetGutterClub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The night between chapters 15 and 16 of The Silkworm. Strike is spending the night with Nina Lascelles; his inner voice isn't amused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nina Lascelles/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Killing Two Birds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>At first I was going to write it from Nina's perspective, but then I wondered what should have happened inside Strike's head before he felt that Nina drove "away the slight melancholy that had threatened to follow him from his birthday celebrations".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>There’s nothing wrong about it. She’s single, I’m single, we’re just going to have a decent shag after a tedious evening. No commitment, at least not from my side. </em>
</p><p>“I’ll walk you home,” Strike said, taking Nina’s arm. She cast a sideways look at him.</p><p>“Is that all?”</p><p>
  <em>Of course it fucking isn’t. I owe you something, don’t I?</em>
</p><p>“We’ll see,” he smirked, hoping to sound flirty enough. He didn’t feel like flirting. He didn’t like the very concept of paying with sex—because that’s what it was—for favours. On the other hand, he didn’t expect his sex life to experience any remarkable change anytime soon, and he really needed a shag. <em>Killing two birds with one stone, that’s all.</em></p><p>“Would you like to come up?”</p><p>
  <em>As if there’s a choice.</em>
</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Nina’s flat was plain and tidy, just like he expected. She turned on just enough lights for them to see each other, drew the curtains closed, and stood before him, a little anxious, a little awkward. She wrapped her arms around herself, as if unsure what to do with her hands. Strike was grateful she didn’t jump him the moment the door closed behind them. She knew better than that. She valued herself more than that.</p><p>“D’you want a drink?” Her voice trembled just a little.</p><p>“I think I’ve had enough at Lucy’s,” Strike murmured.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” she asked a little more boldly, raising her arms to his neck.</p><p>*</p><p>Just like he expected, Nina’s underwear was plain but elegant underneath her black strappy dress. She hummed with appreciation when he touched her through her soft cotton knickers; she moaned when he slipped his finger inside; she cried out and cursed when he brought her to orgasm in less than two minutes, with only one finger against her clit.</p><p>“Fuck—that’s fantastic—” she panted. “Sorry, it’s just been too long—”</p><p>“Nothing to be sorry about,” Strike whispered against her neck. <em>When again did she break up with her fiancé? We seem to have different perceptions of ‘too long’.</em></p><p>She climbed atop him, letting him lay on his back. <em>No chance of squashing her like a beetle, Nick, buddy</em>. She reached under him to peel his boxers off and—</p><p>“Christ almighty!”</p><p>It was a common reaction to the size of his erect penis. Thanks to it, Strike was fully aware that his was slightly bigger than the average one.</p><p>“Is it a compliment?” he asked cheekily. Nina said nothing, only reached for her bedside drawer. The pack of condoms she retrieved was unopened. <em>Did she buy them just for tonight?</em> She literally took the matters in her own hands: rolled the condom on him, lined up herself with his length, slowly lowered herself onto him, began moving at first gently and tentatively, then with growing intensity.</p><p>
  <em>Why am I so detached? Why can’t I just enjoy myself, having sex with a pretty woman? There’s nothing wrong about it. Or is it?</em>
</p><p>She bent down and kissed him, maintaining her pace. The pleasure started building up at the base of his spine, but his inner voice kept interfering.</p><p>
  <em>You’re using her. She’s honest. She’s genuine. You’re killing two birds, but she thinks she’s the one who’s winning. She expects this to be a start of something more. Something deeper. Deeper. Deeper. Deeper.</em>
</p><p>He thrust into her to the rhythm of his gloomy thoughts, letting himself go, allowing the primal need for the release to overcome his conscience. She cried out once more, her walls pulsing around him, and he came, overwhelmed with a mixture of pleasure and shame.</p><p>*</p><p>Nina managed to relieve him of his unease eventually, giving him one of the most masterful blowjobs he’d ever had later in the night and moving to sit on his face afterwards. She was clearly enjoying herself, and it made Strike feel a little less guilty. In the morning, the unpleasant thoughts disappeared completely—most probably, after a good uninterrupted sleep in a comfortable bed.</p><p>
  <em>I’m going to have a hard time getting out of this, but I always do. Perhaps it’s the way I am.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If it's a bit frantic and incoherent, that's for a purpose: I tried to convey what Strike was thinking and feeling, and I think his brain was a mess. Disclaimer: I don't approve of his behaviour with Nina, he was a real arsehole with her.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>